childrens_dreams_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle Yang
'Miracle Yang '''is a Main Character on ''Glee: Children's Dream & Nightmares Personality Miracle Yang always have a cheerful smile on her face. She is bubbly and overly positive, always finding a good side to every situation. She is playful, always running around and playing harmless pranks on people. She loves to explore and has a strong sens of curiousity. She loves challenges and never backs down. She is rash and makes decision without thinking about the consequences. She is really rash and it is nearly impossible to make her change her mind when she is set. She is forgetful and really clumsy, capable of tripping over her own feet. She never gives up, no matter what. She is afraid of being a burden to people, thus she never cries or show any signs of weakness, sadness or negativity. She is a wonderful liar and can lie her way out of many situations. She is the type of girl who gives out relationship advices but is still single. She has not experiance her first love, only small crushes here and there. She pretends to be innocent when she understands the dirty jokes and innuendos. She loves acting and singing, having a sweet voice. She hates people who do not value themselves or judges people on their job. She doesn't like to study and sports. Yet, she always study really hard for examinations and tests (she doesn't admit them). She is protective of her friends and family, always putting them before herself. Glee: Act or Sing? Before The Series Her mother, Michelle Yang, works as a singer in a club and was raped on her way home in a dark alley. She slipped into depression and almost killed herself, until she realise that she was pregnant. She then recovered for her daughter. She named her baby "Miracle", for she believed that the baby was her miracle, saving her from death and depression. In order to earn enough money to support Miracle and herself, Michelle works as a singer, stripper and a waitress. She loves Miracle with all her heart and protect her from danger. Miracle loves her mother a lot and swore to protect her. She does all the housework and doesn't worry Michelle. Miracle started to steal and shoplift at the tender age of 7, hoping to lessen the burden. She was never caught, for she would lie through anything. No one knows about her stealing. Miracle was always bullied in school for being so much smaller than them, her mother being a stripper and her without a father. She would cry in a corner where no one knows. She will go home with a smile and tell her mother lies about her having lot of friends. Once, she was too angry and beat the bullies up, and got away with it beacuse she lied and shed fake tears, looking pitiful and innocent. When she was 13, the bullying became worse and her back was burn by a group of girls using lighters. No one knew about the scar or the bullying, for Miracle is always hiding behind her smile. She was molested when she was aged 7, 12 and 14. No one knew about the cases. She never told anyone. It was traumatic for her and she never truly recovered. She entered Mon-Cap HS, where her talent for acting and singing is discovered. She started afresh with another bright smile. Pilot On Pilot, Miracle got nervous at first and didn't want to leave inside her Mom's Volvo but Michelle sang her favorite 'cheer up' song and She joined in as well. With Her new found confidence, She got out of school She got into a misunderstanding with Joey who pushed her until she fell to the Floor, She escaped to the Girl's Bathroom where Harlow came for her to comfort Miracle, He then catches Miracle singing ''Smile, ''without hesitation Harlow sang with her which made Miracle shocked by the action, They left after the comfortation She was then see walking home until Harlow saw her and catches up with her then They formed some kind of Friendship. When She got home, She caught her Mom flirting with one of her 'customers'. She ran away and She was accepted in Harlow's Opem Arms Harlow and Miracle was then seen in a Park, Miracle crying in Harlow's Shoulder and They both sang Try Songs Solos Duets SMILE NEW.jpg|Smile(separately with Michelle and with Harlow)|link=Smile Group Numbers Try NEW.jpg|Try(Presley, Tyler, Grace, Joey, Ryan & Harlow|link=Try Creator '''Ellsweetella '''is the Creator/Maker of Miracle Yang with Her Mother, Michelle Yang Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters